First Heat
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Alpha/Omega dynamics. Yes, again. Eren needs some help through his first heat, and he's lucky enough to have two welcomed people ready to help him, even if it's not entirely in the way he wants them to help. Eruriren.


A/N: On a little bit of an alpha/omega kick.

* * *

"Please, Sir," Eren persisted, climbing up the older man's body, his own hot and wanting. He was the one who brought him back to his room, why was the man being so indifferent? "Let me have you. Please," he begged, lips not more than an inch from the corporal's.

Said corporal took him by the base of the throat and thrust him back down on the mattress. The teen whimpered, unsure if this was a good sign or not.

It wasn't.

"If you won't stay down, I'll hold you down, Brat."

"You can't keep me still all day," Eren challenged, hips searching for something to thrust against, another wave of painful need sending his body shuddering. "Please! Please!"

"Where the fuck is he?" Levi growled.

The other's attention was half-taken from his plight. "He who?"

"Our fearless leader. Says he sedates you brats in the name of keeping high morale but I think he's just a pervert that likes rutting you lot through your first heats."

"You don't complain when you're the one in heat, Levi," Erwin said, finally entering the room.

"You better not fucking mention that again," the raven head sneered, then turning his attention back to Eren, said, "You want to beg someone to fuck you? There you go."

"Commander?" the teen asked as he was released, still laying on his back, brilliant green eyes fixed on the man.

"If you'll have me," the newcomer replied, sitting on the bed at the brunet's other side.

"Of course!" Eren replied, turning over to his hands and knees, the other welcoming him to his lap.

"Has he eaten or drank anything?" Erwin asked Levi.

"I tried," he replied, shaking his head. "But the brat refused unless I fucked him."

"I said 'have sex,'" the teen bit back. "Difference."

"Well, I promise to, Eren," the blond told him, reaching for an apple that he'd gestured the corporal to get for him. "But before we start, I need you to eat just a bite of this, okay? Can you do that for me?"

The brunet tried, he really did, but another wave hit his trembling body hard when he bit into the offered fruit. Juice ran down his chin and Erwin pulled it away before he choked. "Maybe too far along. I'm sorry, Eren."

"I only sent for you an hour ago," Levi drawled.

"I got here as soon as I could," the commander countered, handing him back the bitten apple- it was taken, cringing, by the stem. "Now Eren, I see you've pulled the needed parts out, but would you mind completely ridding your clothes?"

The other jumped up, doing so. "Yours too?"

"Yes. Good boy."

"And I'm leaving," the corporal stated, through the door without waiting for even a reply.

"He's no fun."

"He just doesn't acknowledge his sex drive outside his heats. I'll have to send for you the next time he's in one. It's a remarkable difference."

"But for now…?"

"You and I."

Eren smiled, but his body shook again, throwing him off balance. Erwin caught him and eased him to his knees. His caught his breath, hazy gaze looking back up, but, remembering the older man's request, started pulling at his boots. Erwin moved his leg out so they could be taken off more easily, smiling himself when the other started at the harness straps. No hesitation in one that would normally be a nervous mess in this situation. Heats, especially firsts, truly were a wonder. He couldn't help a snicker at the thought of how the other would be afterward without desire mandating his every move.

Green eyes looked up again, soundlessly asking what the joke was.

"You're fine, Eren, don't worry. Let me help you," the commander said only, loosening the straps on his upper body. Eren licked his lips and tried to get back to work, but desire ravaged his body again, leaving him whimpering against the larger man's leg. "My, you are far along. Come up here; I'll help you."

Eren let himself be lifted back to the mattress, waist twisting and the commander saw more clearly now, yes, the teen had been in this state too long, pants wet with precum and bodily-made lubrication. "Kn-knot me, please," he whimpered painfully, face dark with need, his vibrant eyes tearing.

Even Levi wouldn't have been able to stand up to that pleading face. "All right; I'm going to get our clothes off first, okay?"

Eren managed a nod, fumbling with his own clothing restraints where he lay. Erwin made quick work of his own, then assisted him. The teen's body was hot and pliant, crying out at every touch whether meant for it or not. "So big," he muttered, licking his lips again, hungry eyes on the other's hard erection.

"So I've heard," the commander replied. "I'll stretch you a bit first-"

"N-no, please! I want-"

"You'll like it, don't worry," Erwin replied calmly, and two fingers easily slid into the other's slick entrance. Eren moaned, tried to thrust down on them, whimpering for relief. The older man pushing in further, until he was crying out, hitting that perfect spot again and again without mercy until he shot temporary relief over his midsection.

"Not enough," he panted, as if it wasn't obvious by the stiff length. "Give me…"

"It's coming, Eren, I just wanted you to be able to enjoy it as long as possible," he replied, and sheathed himself inside the wet, waiting hole.

Eren screamed, head back, hips pressing forward, trying to get even more of the feeling. "M-More," he gasped.

Erwin started to move. Slow at first but not for long, succumbing to the teen's demands, thrusting all the way into him over and over again. Even as the younger man came again his demands to be taken thoroughly didn't relent, taking him to another orgasm, and the tight hold Eren had on him took Erwin over the edge as well, the base of his cock swelling within the younger man. Eren gasped, clinging tighter to him, thrusting down. "You like my knot that much, do you?" the older man asked in appreciation.

Eren nodded, pressing again.

Holding his hips steady against his own, Erwin shifted place them both sitting, his partner on top and sinking contently on his engorged member. The younger man thrust on it again and again; the other grasping his cock and stroking it to encourage him along. He'd feel terrible if it started to go back down before Eren got the orgasm Erwin would bet any money he'd been waiting for.

Both strangled and relieved, Eren cried out as he came again, this time his body stilled against himself, breathing gradually coming back down to normal. Erwin massaged his lower back as he came down the multiple orgasms, wondering if he was going to nod off. They did sometimes, especially when it was a first heat.

He then realized Eren didn't have head buried in the larger man's shoulder from drowsiness- it was embarrassment. He was afraid to look at the commander. Poor thing. "It's a perfectly normal bodily function, Eren; there's no need to be embarrassed," he tried soothing the other.

"…I still can't believe we just did that," came the mutter, face still hidden. "The logic was screaming in the back of my head, I just didn't care until now."

"Funny how that works."

"…Yeah. I feel like I should go apologize to the corporal, too. He was worried about me and I tried to jump him. Repeatedly."

Erwin chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about Levi, but if you feel you have to, go right ahead."

Finally, the younger man's head looked up. "Is he really like that in heat too?"

"Worse, if he knows, or at least thinks, we're alone."

"So you… do this for everyone?"

"Everyone who lets me. There's no one in my life who would mind, and my schedule doesn't allow for much recreation."

"What if… there was?"

"Oh. Are you confessing to me, Eren?"

"If you think it's because of just now, it's not. I was really happy when you… offered. You do so much for all of us, but you've really gone out of your way for me, and I don't know if that's just because I can shift, but… Never mind," he sighed, beginning to sit back.

Erwin stopped him, tightening his grip. "It is because you can shift, but not how you think. It is an ability that requires extra attention, and I'd be a terrible superior officer not to give it. I want you to know as well that's because you're worth the extra attention, Eren. I've known that since the first day. Barely knowing what was going on with yourself and stilling jumping in to help anyway. That takes an unimaginable amount of determination- I'm starting to wonder if that's what you're made of."

"… You wouldn't be the first to think so," he flushed.

"Let's try and apple again; you're gonna need it. You just did a number on yourself, and if you thought it was over, you're mistaken. I'm sure you have at least one more wave coming."

"…You completely avoided answering me."

Erwin smiled, pushing aside sweaty brunet bangs before joining their lips for a soft, but full, wanting kiss. "Does that answer you, Eren?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Will you eat a fucking apple now?"

Eren laughed. "Yes."

* * *

A few months later, a scent stopped Eren in his tracks. A sweet, delicious scent he'd grown very familiar with, especially as the spring and summer days rolled by. Someone was in heat.

He didn't have time to think about it, tried pushing it to the back of his mind, but the closer he got to his summoned destination, the stronger it became. In fact, he was certain it was just on the other side of the commander's quarters, where he'd been called.

_"Is he really like that in heat too?"_

_"Worse, if he knows, or at least thinks, we're alone."_

Eren stiffened. But… they were together now, weren't they? Had he interpreted what the commander had said wrongly? Was the corporal just camping out there until the heat passed? Only one way to find out; he lifted his hand to knock.

The commander answered the door, collar undone, bangs in his face, and skin flushed red. "Eren, good," he said, and opened the door further to let him in.

The teen paused a second, but did come into the room. The older man had the rank to have personal quarters, a sitting room, bathroom, and bedroom of his own, but that scent was twice as strong already. He wasn't even an alpha and it was making him salivate. "Is… that the corporal?"

"Yes, that's Levi. I called you here because I need to ask your permission- and, if you're comfortable with it, your participation. Levi doesn't trust easily, I'm sure you know that, and he's always come to me with this in that past."

"You wanna know if I'm okay with it now. And… if I want to… participate?"

"Yes."

"Anyone going through a heat alone is just torture. I wouldn't wish that on Jean, let alone Levi, so, I guess I don't mind, but… I'm, ah, a little worried about the corporal's reaction if he sees me right now."

Erwin chuckled. "Thank you. And given his usual demeanor, I can see why you'd say that, but have a look at him now," he said, and the younger man followed him into the next room.

Levi was a mess. A hot, sweaty, shaky and naked mess that Erwin approached and kissed with something akin to reverence, just as he always did himself, especially in heat. The commander just didn't want them feeling weak, Eren was sure. "That mean the brat cleared it?" he raven head gasped now. "Then fucking take me already."

"Fair enough," Erwin replied. "But how would you feel about sucking on a cock while taking mine?"

"Wh-Who's cock?" Levi's gaze followed the blond's point. "Oh, fuck you, you shitty asshole."

"Don't even try to deny that you want to. I've seen your eyes follow him."

"W-Wasn't denying anything." Eren perked at the admission, his uniform jacket sliding off his shoulders. "Don't b-other with all that. J-Just get your pants open, Brat."

"Now, now, Levi," the commander admonished. "Patience is a virtue."

"You've been saying that the past half hour."

"I said it'd be worth the wait. I didn't lie, did I?"

"…Fuck."

Erwin smiled, removing his harness and clothes, nodding for Eren to do the same- he was happy to oblige.

But apparently not happy enough, as Levi pushed his hands aside to pull the younger man's cock out and instantly swallow it. Eren let out a helpless yelp, instinctively grasping at handfuls of raven hair to hang on to.

"It's adorable how you maintain such innocence," Erwin chuckled, hands sliding down the corporal's body.

"Enough with the fucking commentary," Levi stopped long enough to snarl. "Fucking take me already. You spent fucking long enough prepping me."

There was no warning- Erwin did as requested and immediately sheathed himself inside the shorter man, now reduced to a panting mess, pain and pleasure painting his features. "You stopped sucking Eren, Levi," he did scold. "If he's just bothering you, I can ask him to leave."

"N-No," the other gasped, forcing himself up on his hands again. He opened his mouth wide and the brunet guided his cock back to the hot warmth there.

The teen entangled his fingers in the corporal's hair again, bleary eyes taking in the commander's assault on the lithe body between them. Erwin thrust inside and stayed a few seconds; Levi moaned and drooled around Eren's dick.

It was amazing.

Erwin's face was red with heat and lust, thrusting harder and not relenting for a second, not even when Levi shuddered out a messy orgasm, body threatening to go limp again. Eren knew he was gripping too hard as he neared his own finish, he was so going to hear about it later, but for now, now he entwined the corporal's hair in his fists, coming, and coming hard.

The force made Levi cough and Eren let him go, dissolving into a puddle in a nearby chair.

Levi's cries were able to become louder now, Erwin's thrusts harder, and the blond again didn't stop even with his own orgasm spurting and leaking from the force of it all. It was long before Levi was following suit and adding to the mess underneath him.

Erwin slapped the other's ass once before pulling out, earning one last cry and shudder. Levi slumped to a side, avoiding the mess, breathing heavy and eyes unfocused, staring at the ceiling. "Did I lie, Eren?"

The teen could only shake his head.

"I knew it," Levi managed to glare. "You two shits planned this."

"I did, in a way; Eren knew nothing before he got here. If you need to take it out on someone, take it out on me."

"Don't think I won't."

To Eren's surprise, the commander actually chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"And you, you shit," the raven head turned his attention to the younger man. "You ever not warn me before you come and I'm sucking on you, you won't live long enough to regret it, heat or no."

"S-Sorry. Guess I got a little caught up."

"And nearly choked me. I should make you run laps."

"Right now, I don't think I can."

The corporal bore a sinister grin. "Think you're tired now, Brat? You know as well as I do that I still have at least one more wave to get through."

Eren swallowed, looking to the third man for help. Erwin had the audacity to laugh.


End file.
